The new comer isn't human
by Luida
Summary: Nicole isn't human. And when she joins Jeb's family people start to notice. Later chapters will be inspired by Taylor Swifts songs. Jamie story. Does she fall for him, or will she hate him till the end? Not great summary, gets better I think...
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it! There is a chance that some of it won't make sense or you think the characters are behaving strangely then I'm sorry. In this story they will be slightly different from the book. I hope you enjoy and please r + r!

Chapter 1

The 3 figures reminded me so much of crooks that I thought they couldn't be souls. So with nothing to lose, I started to follow them. They went to the local hospital. I watched them steal the different types of medicine and concluded there lookout was crap. The only reason they weren't discovered was because I managed to enter the minds of the souls, and _gently_ persuade them to go do something else. They had no idea what hit them, they just turned around and went were ever I told them to go. I bet the toilets were crowded.

The three figures then packed there van and started to drive away. I decided to continue following them. I had nothing better to do and these seemed liked humans. Not that I was one but there species was interesting, so I kept to the side of their van, weaving in-between the trees, listening to their conversation. They kept talking about how well their raid had gone. One voice kept saying what a great lookout he was. "Nothing happened at all" I snorted, thanks to me, I added in my head.

Soon the van stopped and the three men climbed out, I presume, to stretch. They huddled around the bonnet of the car, a map spread between them. One voice kept repeating "This is the way! I know it is, hence that's why a bright red line is along the route!" This man sounded very annoyed. "No it's definitely this way" said another voice and I froze. I recognised that voice, that harsh, loud voice reminded me of my cousin, Kyle. The one who thought he was good at being a lookout. Then another spoke confirming the name of the human. "Kyle, Jared's right, the red route is the one we want." I held my breath not believing it. Ian! The voice was just right, slightly deeper, but much more comforting. It couldn't be true. In my excitement of discovering these voices, my tensed body had relaxed too much and my grip on the tree had loosened. I felt myself falling. Oh great said a voice in my head, now we're done for. My fall would have gone unnoticed but for the fact, it was winter and there was lots of snow on the ground. The second I impacted with the ground, I felt three flash lights shone on me. It blinded me for a moment, but soon I was up and facing all three men, squinting into the light.

I heard a gasp from two of the men and suddenly felt warmth surrounding me as two gigantic bodies crushed me into a bear hug. I squirmed in their grasp, until finally I escaped it. I crouched into a hunting position and growled, both men backing away from me. I slowly stood up, not sure if they were human, they didn't smell human; they had the stink of souls all over their clothes. Guess I was hoping too much. The other man that had stayed back was looking at me in fear. I couldn't see his eyes but I assumed he was a soul as well. He stank of it. Not as bad as the other two thought. I decided to speak first, "Now I don't want to hurt you, but unless you souls back away, I will be forced to." I let the threat hang in the air, as I backed away. "Wait!" said the one I knew as Ian but before he got a chance to continue, bright headlights shone on all of us. I heard the one called Kyle whisper "Seekers" before they ran into their van. They called for me to follow but I stood stock still. Did they think I was that stupid, they saw me will non shining eyes so they thought they could turn me into one of them, but no thanks dudes. I don't mind not being a host. So I walked over to the seekers, knowing I would be safer there. The man called Ian gasped and was about to go after me, when the one called Jared stopped him. "It's too late for her, let's go." The van door slammed shut and drove away, into the darkness, beyond the headlights of the car.

The seekers called me over. They wanted to know who those souls were in the van. Notice I said to myself, they've seen your eyes and they can see a reflection. My powers were working well tonight. I answered the Seeker, no, I didn't know who they were and yes if I ever saw them again I would report them for driving to fast. The Seekers drove away, leaving me in peace.

I felt my energy drained from having to change my eyes. I started my long journey back home. 20 miles. And, since my energy was drained from today's activities instead of taking 2 minutes, it would take me 3 hours to get home. This is why you should have waited to see if they were actually humans said that annoying voice in my head. "Oh shut up" I said out loud. Great, I was officially losing it. I started my long walk back, thinking of what I was going to eat. I shouldn't have though. Thanks to the thought of Yorkshire pudding and mashed potatoes, I was going to nearly be caught.

Again.

Hope that wasn't to bad! Please r + r! Seriously you will make my day, or month, or year! Be nice thought! First ever story! See the button below?

Good, then press it!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter: I don't own the Host, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Oh by the way, a few people read the last chapter but didn't give a review, so if you read this please give a review. I'm only putting this up because I have nothing better to do. Please r + r!! You will make my day! Even with just Hmm that was not very good, I don't care! Just review!**

I started running faster, my breath coming in raged gasps. I could hear the footsteps behind me but I tried to act like I couldn't. That was the only way to escape. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case. When I heard the man's voice call after me I started to panic, wishing it wasn't too late. My eyes started to furiously look for an escape route. I didn't care what sort, hole in the wall or blazing emergency exit sign, I just wanted out.

The old factory I was in was huge. It stretched back until I couldn't see the end. I had to get through that to get out alive and human. Well as human as I was already, which if I was very honest wasn't very much.

I turned around to face the man, the one with a slimy voice. But instead of facing one man I saw two. Then another man and another. What the? Why were there so many chasing me? Then I remembered. That's why.

"Look we won't hurt you, we just want you to come with us" the slimy voice said. I just smiled, yeah right I thought and that's when all hell broke losing. I was about to raise my arms so I could use my powers to send them flying through the air while I shoved my already tired body through the window, when 3 black figures rushed the men from behind. Although I was disappointed that I didn't get to kick these guys butts, I though how tired I would be afterwards and almost stopped to thank the three men from earlier. But not quite.

Right, move I told myself before actually using my legs. Coming out of shock I stood up quickly while the 3 black figures came towards me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay and find out what they wanted with me, I bolted before you could say "boo" to a ghost.

"Guess we weren't appreciated" said that annoyingly familiar voice. I kept running anyway and heard footsteps behind. I decided not to take the risk and stop. I could easily out run them, but I was getting tired. If it really was Kyle who said that, then they remembered who I was. Or at least thought I was human.

Two hours later and the three men were still behind me. In their van which I thought was really unfair. Chasing a young, defenceless girl at night, in a van. I smiled to myself; nope they're the defenceless ones I thought and picked up my speed. What on earth were they trying to do? I carried on running, getting more and more tried. I wasn't sure how long I could keep this up. I hadn't had time to rest after that encounter with the seeker earlier and saving their butt's that day at the hospital.

Suddenly I could hear the last pint of fuel in their van being used up. They still wouldn't know they ran out of petrol for another 15 minutes, unless… Why not tease them a bit more I thought. Great, said another voice. And that helps you how? I imagined it had a face and I punched it. Wow I was seriously losing it. I continued my conversation to myself. "If I run faster, they speed up and ta-dar! They run out of gas before we reach a station." "Ahhh" said the voice "got it." I stepped up the speed travelling at 80 miles an hour instead of 70. I heard the van protest as the driver pressed the pedal to the floor. The van would be out of its misery soon. After 10 minutes the speed on their van decreased and mine increased. "Ha-ha" I thought "Suckers!" Eventually the van came to a stop and to my utter amazement the three people just got out the van and started running after me. They might be able to run 20 miles an hour but even I going at 30 could lose them in a minute. The one called Ian called after me. "Please…stop…running…Nicole…" I didn't stop running because he asked me to; I stopped because he called my name. It has been 6 years since anyone said my name. He said my name with love and care, something I hadn't felt for years. Love and care.

I didn't stop in the middle of the road instead I jogged a bit further, 10 metres in front of them teasingly close, and entered an abandoned car park. The car park belonged to the gun factory but that had closed down when the souls took over. What's the need for guns when you can just enter someone's body and take over that way?

So here I was standing in the middle of the car park exposed to the three men. They jogged into the car park. One flopped onto the floor, Kyle I think. I flicked my hand in the general direction of the lamp post. It flickered into life, making all three men start. I sniggered unkindly while they tried to calm each other down. What are you doing screamed the voice in my head, keep running! They just want to turn you into a host! Like I had been doing pretty much my entire life, I ignored the voice and stood with my back to the light. This meant they couldn't see my face and yet I could see there's. I gasped as I looked at there faces.

Their eyes held no light in them. They weren't souls.

Well done genius, said the voice, sneering. I groaned at what I had made these humans do. Idiot! I told myself. Don't mind if I agree with you said the little voice.

**I hope that was a bit better? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Host. Never have and never will. Which is a pity...

This chapter is just a sort of middle chapter, not much really happens, the next one will be longer and wayyy better!!!

* * *

I stopped myself from running to Ian and Kyle and squishing them into a bear hug. Instead I chose to say their names, "Ian, Kyle it's really you isn't it" I whispered, slightly ashamed with how I had treated them. But I couldn't change the past. I could only change the future. "Nicole!" they said in unison and this time I didn't hold back.

I rushed into their waiting arms and hugged them hard. I knew they had lots of questions but Jared started to look uncomfortable. I knew he was nervous, "Guys, sorry to break up the reunion, but back to reality, we don't have any gas in our car and we're miles from home. We need to find a gas station and get going." I blushed; this was my fault, when they started chasing me they didn't think I would out run them.

"Ummmm I could help if you want, I know where a gas station is. It's really rather close", I said, letting go off Ian and Kyle. My two big brothers. I loved them so much. "Great" smiled Jared, jogging to catch up behind me. I heard Ian and Kyle whispering and decided they needed some time alone. Me and Jared walked in an awkward silence towards the van. "Right the station is like 20 meters to the left, we need to push the van over there." Jared's mouth dropped open, "Your joking, it was that close! And I didn't even notice" He shook his head with a small grin on his face. "Told you it was close" I answered before getting round to the back of the van.

The van was fairly light, so Jared didn't notice I was even pushing the van until I told him to move. "Whaaaaaaat the hell!" he yelled, jumping out the way as I pushed the van forward like it was a pram. In a few moments I had the van by the gas station. That's when I felt the adrenalin rush wear off. I staggered about like a drunk. Ian helped me into the back of the van, realising that I was tired. "Kyle staggers about like that when he's tired. And when he's drunk, oh, and also when he's angry…" I tuned out his words, not meaning to be rude or anything but 2 hours ago I was feeling dead. Now even if you could, you wouldn't be able to bring be back from the dead. Death is just another form of sleep. I wouldn't let them take that away from me. As I was falling asleep, I realised the little voice or Andy as I liked to call her/him hadn't spoken for a while. It also hadn't nagged, annoyed or criticised me.

Thank god!

* * *

Bit boring. Well i found it very dull to write, even though it was short. It doesn't take to long to review, so please do! If you do review could you say if you would prefer for Jamie and Nicole to intesnsly dislike each other at first or they slowly start to hate each other. It will help me write the next chapter!

Review!!!!


End file.
